


The Last Ride

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Series Finale, haha this is gonna have some tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: The gang comes together one last time for a wedding, Shiro and Adams in facttheres fluff, laughter, and tears, as the team spends one last night together as paladins of voltron.





	The Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> its the wedding!  
> a short, but sweet chapter

Its the big day

Shiro and Adams wedding, and its perfect

no bolting out of bed to go on a mission, no life-risking battles, no training as soon as you got back from a life-or-death mission

they’re on earth, the wars over, and everything is okay

but now..they need to think about what lies ahead

but for now, its time to focus on the wedding

Shiro stands at the altar, his side being the paladins, along with Matt, Sam, Colleen, Romelle and Coran, Adams side is his whole family, aunts, uncles, siblings, cousins, nephews, and many more relatives, who’d accepted him into their family when he had none

Shiro watches as Adams Mothers lead him down the aisle, Adam giving that same nervous grin he gave him when they first met

and Shiro smiles softly as he stands at the altar, Coran officiating

Coran says a few words, then the grooms exchange their vows

Shiro begins

”i’ve been waiting..so long for this moment” he says, fiddling with his hands “i’ve been abducted by aliens-“ he looks over at Matt and Sam “i’ve adopted a bunch of children” he smiles at the paladins, then looks back at Adam “..and now..its lead to this moment..the moment i’ve never stopped thinking about, the moment that we’ve always wanted” he takes a deep breath “i love you, i always have, and no matter what, i’ll always be by your side, like always”

he continues on, holding back tears

”we’ve been through..so much..and right now, the only place..and person i want to be with, is with you”

Adam smiles, tears filling his eyes

”i’ve been planning this wedding for what..seems like years..and..now its here”

he chokes up

”i..i love you...and i missed you so much..and now you’re home..with white hair, a scar and four kids i didnt even know about”

the crowd laughs 

“you are my entire world..and i cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you”

the two smile, Kosmo appears in front of them, two rings on a cusion on his back

Shiro takes the rings, and slips them on eachothers fingers

Coran smiles

”..Takashi Shirogane, do you take Adam Weiss to be your husband?”

Shiro nods

”..i do”

”Adam Weiss, do you take Takashi Shirogane to be your husband?”

”i do, forever”

Coran smiles once again

”congratulations, you’re husbands!”

Shiro and Adam share a kiss, the crowd going wild

Keith yells in the distance

”THATS MY BROTHER!”

the grooms- and the wedding party drive off to the reception, the worries of the world, and bad memories of the past behind them

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter is where theres..a lot of fluff..and a lot of tears  
> YEET


End file.
